Beating Hearts Baby
by Miuu
Summary: Ein kurzer Moment zwischen Klavier und Daryan nach 4-3. Und eine Erkenntnis, die Klavier viel früher hätte haben müssen.


**Inhalt: **Ein kurzer Moment zwischen Klavier und Daryan nach 4-3. Und eine Erkenntnis, die Klavier viel früher hätte haben müssen.

**Pairing(s): **Daryan x Klavier

**Kommentar:** Ich hasse das 4. Spiel. Aber ich liebe die beiden.  
Im Übrigen weiß ich, dass der Liedtext, der erwähnt wird, von Eric Clapton ist. Tun wir aber einfach mal so, als wäre er das nicht ;)

**Für: **Herz, weil mich dein Fanart dazu inspiriert hat.

**Spoiler:** Für 4-3.

* * *

**Beating Hearts Baby**

Er stand da, starr, den Blick bewegungslos auf die Szenerie vor sich gerichtet.

Bis eben hatte er noch so getan, als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. Als wäre es sein einziges Ziel, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen, und alles andere würde für ihn dabei keine Rolle spielen.

Die Fassade war dabei, zu zerbersten.

Der erste Anflug eines ‚warum' huschte durch seine bis eben noch so geordneten Gedanken, aber er verwarf ihn sofort wieder.

Nicht jetzt, noch nicht.

Sein Blick ruhte bewegungslos auf dem jungen Mann, der soeben von zwei Polizeibeamten abgeführt wurde.

Er schluckte. Und das ‚warum' kam wieder.

Dieses Bild war falsch. So sollte es nicht aussehen. Es sollte nicht Daryan sein, den sie soeben verurteilt hatten.

Es ergab keinen Sinn.

Das kleine Grüppchen kam auf sie zu, und jetzt hatte auch Daryan bemerkt, dass er beobachtet wurde. Ein keckes Grinsen legte sich in seine Mundwinkel, und als er auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm war, riss er sich mit einem Mal von seinen Begleitern los und lief auf Klavier zu. Die Polizisten waren augenblicklich wieder an seiner Seite, wollten erneut nach seinen Armen greifen, doch der junge Staatsanwalt bedeutete ihnen, dass es in Ordnung war.

Wohin sollte er hier schon flüchten können.

Welchen Schaden sollte er hier schon anrichten können.

„Wie praktisch, dass ich dich gerad' noch mal treffe, Gavin." Wie beiläufig griff er an seine rechte Hand. Klavier musste seiner Bewegung nicht folgen, er wusste auch so, dass er dort den Ring mit dem eingravierten „G" trug. „G". „Gavinners". Die Band, die bis vor kurzem sein Leben und seine Liebe gewesen war.

Es war ein harter Tritt für diese Liebe, als Daryan den Ring nun in seine Hand nahm und diese seinem Gegenüber entgegenstreckte, ohne auch nur einen winzigen Augenblick darauf zu verschwenden, ihn noch einmal anzusehen.

„Den werde ich jetzt wohl nicht mehr brauchen."

Er brachte keinen Ton heraus und seine Finger schlossen sich wie mechanisch um das kalte Metall.

Der Blick, der ihm begegnete, war nach wie vor unübersehbar belustigt, aber es hatte sich noch etwas anderes hinzugemischt, von dem er nicht sicher war, wie er es deuten sollte.

Dann, ohne dass einer von ihnen noch ein weiteres Wort sprach, brachten sie ihn weg.

Das Metall bohrte sich hart in seine Handfläche.

Er musste hier raus.

* * *

Es war ihm bewusst, dass er es sich damit nur unnötig schwer machte, als er seinen Blick über den Gitarrenkoffer schweifen ließ, auf dem sich mittlerweile eine hauchdünne Staubschicht gebildet hatte.

Er hatte diese Gitarre unbedingt haben wollen, aber seitdem man sie ihm gegeben hatte, stand sie nun hier, unberührt. Er hatte es ja nicht einmal fertig gebracht, auf seiner eigenen zu spielen.

Die Gitarre, die in einer Ecke des Zimmers verstaubte, und deren schwarzer Koffer ihn bitter an einen Sarg erinnerte, gehörte Daryan.

Er wusste nicht, wie oft er in der letzten Zeit um sie herumgeschlichen war. Manchmal war er kurz davor gewesen, sie aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien. Öfter noch hatte er verflucht, dass er sie überhaupt zu sich geholt hatte. Den Ring hatte er in einer Schublade verstaut und seitdem nicht mehr angesehen, aber der Gitarrenkoffer war in diesem Raum allgegenwärtig geworden.

Abermals hatte er eine Weile damit verbracht, schweigend davor zu stehen und ihn anzustarren. Dann, und ohne, dass es ihm sofort bewusst war, hatte er danach gegriffen.

Vielleicht war es Zeit. Vielleicht würde es alles ändern.

Unendlich vorsichtig und unendlich langsam öffnete er den Koffer und störte sich nicht daran, dass der Staub sich nun auch auf seinen Fingern ausbreitete.

Er kannte diese Gitarre, kannte sie gut, hatte sogar ab und an darauf gespielt, wenn Daryan ihn gelassen hatte. Und doch war sie ihm mit einem Mal fremd, als er sie nun heraushob und seine Finger sanft über die Saiten gleiten ließ.

Sie war verstimmt, aber wen wunderte das. Vielleicht sollte er sie stimmen. Oder einfach wieder zurückpacken und nie wieder ansehen.

Es war mehr ein Zufall als Absicht, als sein Blick in diesem Moment wieder auf den Koffer fiel und auf ein kleines, geknicktes Stück Papier darin.

Ob es ein Liedtext war? Einer, den er noch nicht kannte? Daryan hatte oft Lieder getextet, ihm aber nur selten welche davon gezeigt. Er war der Meinung gewesen, sie seien ohnehin nicht gut genug, und sie sollten das Texten lieber ihrem Bandleader überlassen.

Daryan hatte wundervolle Texte geschrieben.

Er hatte ihm das einmal gesagt, aber er hatte nur abgewinkt und ihm nicht geglaubt.

Dann hatte er es ihm nicht mehr gesagt.

In der Hoffnung, dass es sich bei dem Zettel um einen eben solchen Text handelte, und mit dem Wissen darum, dass das die Situation nicht besser machen würde, stellte Klavier die Gitarre zur Seite und griff nach dem Papier.

Beinahe andächtig faltete er es auseinander und ließ seinen Blick darüber gleiten. Es war ein Text, und er kannte ihn nicht.

Zeile für Zeile arbeitete er sich durch die Buchstaben, die in schwarzer Tinte geschrieben waren. Hier und da waren Wörter durchgestrichen und durch andere ersetzt, ab und an gab es eine Lücke, die er wahrscheinlich später noch hatte schließen wollen.

Klavier schluckte schwer und vertrieb den Gedanken daran, dass es kein ‚später' mehr geben würde.

Er las weiter, und mit jeder weiteren Zeile, mit jedem weiteren Wort, dessen Sinn sich ihm erschloss, wuchs die Erkenntnis, die Erkenntnis darüber, was dies für ein Text war und an wen er sich richtete. Und als seine Augen schließlich die letzten Zeilen erreichten, hatten sich seine Hände um das Papier verkrampft, zerknickten die Buchstaben, die ohnehin vor seinen Augen verschwammen.

_And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

Klavier schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter ihm, den Kopf voller Dinge, die er nicht denken wollte, und die Hände voller Worte, die er niemals hatte lesen sollen, und verfluchte es, dass er es getan hatte, und war doch irgendwo froh, dass er es getan hatte, und verbat sich die Frage nach dem ‚warum', nicht aber die Tränen, die er die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten hatte.


End file.
